In the context of equestrian events, a riding cinch is a belt or strap that is used to secure a saddle to a horse. In the context of rodeo, a riding cinch also includes a cinch rope secured around a bull in order to provide the rodeo rider with a hand hold.
Every year cowboys participating in rodeo events are killed or seriously injured while attempting to dismount. The danger for bull riders is that the cowboy's hand will become caught in the cinch rope. The danger for cowboys on horseback is that they will become tangled up in the saddle. It such cases the cowboy or equestrian rider, becomes "hung up" until he or she can work free. If he or she is not able to rapidly work free, serious injuries will result.